


blessed are they

by zhen



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Andrastianism, Angst, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhen/pseuds/zhen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vance Trevelyan finds solace within prayer, candlelight, the stars, and his beloved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blessed are they

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by: https://youtu.be/SwmEIylU87Y

Vance stood before the statue of the Prophet. The bowl of fire was cupped between her palms and candles illuminated the area, casting flickering shadows upon his skin. Night was falling. The last vestiges of light emanated from the horizon, and the moon was hanging low and ever-prominent in the sky above. 

He closed his eyes and took a breath. After a moment, quiet, contemplative, he moved his gaze to the stars - Silentr, Peraquialus - and lower. They fell still upon the shrouded stone face of Andraste. 

"Blessed are the righteous, the lights in the shadow." His gaze shifted slightly, unfocused on a point past Her unseeing eyes and into the dark beyond. "In their blood the Maker's will is written."

He knelt, then, his knees resting against the earth and his eyes on the endless rows of flame. "The world is tearing itself apart. Chaos has left its mark upon me; I am hunted for the power I wield. I do not fear death, but I must remain virtuous. May I be guided into the light."

A voice, unusually gentle, rang out from behind his kneeling figure. "Blessed are those who stand before the corrupt and the wicked, and do not falter."

Vance did not move, his gaze unwavering. 

"In your heart shall burn an unquenchable flame," the voice continued. 

Looking up into the night, and then to Dorian's silhouetted figure to his right, Vance allowed himself another shaky breath. "All-consuming, and never satisfied."

"Those who oppose thee shall know the wrath of heaven." Dorian's gaze fell from the statue to rest upon the other man's face. 

Vance shook his head, a tiny, wry smile forming on his lips. "Tell that to Corypheus." 

"Perhaps later," Dorian smiled.

Vance looked back up to the stars. Leliana, he thought, died heroically in the face of evil. "I am no peacekeeper. Perhaps I do not falter in the face of darkness, but I'm not shielded by flame. I carry the sins of too many." He stood, then, and moved his gaze to that of Andraste's.

Dorian pushed himself off the the pillar he had been leaning on and walked towards the other man, laying his hand upon his lover's shoulder.

"Mother Giselle - she was wrong. Fate has found me," Vance began. "I have always been faithful. Mother demanded it, both in youth and after she walked in on Gregory and I. I have no choice, now. After the fade..." he inhaled sharply, "it was my doing. And no one should wield that power."

"Perhaps you forget the orb," Dorian said, lightly but not unkindly.

Vance shook his head and turned to face his lover, wrapping his arms around his waist. "I don't. But the fact remains: this mark is upon me." He lifted his left hand, allowing the green light to illuminate Dorian's face. "Its origin matters little. It is a part of me. I will fight against the evils that lie ahead, and I will do my best to not falter. I have no choice. But you..."

Dorian kissed the side of Vance's mouth. "Me?"

"I will die before I let it take you from me," he said. It was a statement, leaving nothing uncertain. Vance looked into the eyes of his beloved and saw nothing but tenderness reflected back at him.

"Don't," Dorian whispered, voice breaking.

"I wish beyond all else that I could make that promise, Dorian," he said, pressing a kiss to the beauty mark beneath the other man's eye. He wrapped his arms around him, then, and pulled their bodies close before burying his face into his lover's neck. 

"Amatus," Dorian murmured, his words muffled by soft, impossibly white hair. 

"Let those that would destroy us step into the light," he said, voice stronger and more sure this time. "Together we shall stand against those who wish to see us crumble. I walk in the Maker's light. I will not let this gift slip through my fingers, nor allow it to be taken from me," Vance paused, pulling away slightly to press his mouth to Dorian's. "Nor will I allow it to take you."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm just really emotional about these two


End file.
